


Not too late

by RainbowWarrior07



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowWarrior07/pseuds/RainbowWarrior07
Summary: Tissaia and Yennefer love each other and now, the evening before the battle of Sodden Hill, they finally get themselves together and admit their feelings.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Not too late

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first attempt at a fan fiction in a while and that english is not my native language.

Tissaia eyes wandered from the other mages to the sorceress that sat right next to her. It was Yennefer, her former student and now what she considered to be a friend. Even tho the younger women probably didn't even think of Tissaia as a friend and Tissaia herself wished they were more than friends. The silence between them was nice, but Tissaia felt the need to say something. There was a good chance that both of them would be dead by torrow evening. The older sorceress was prepared to die, she lived a very long life and death wasn't something she was afraid of. But she had still one thing left to do, one confession to make. She knew that if she wouldn't, she would regret it.  
So, after a few minutes of silence Tissaia took a deep breath and started to speak "So, are you ready...?" she asked. Yennefers head turned around and her stunning purple eyes met Tissaias. "to die?" She added when she saw the questioning look in the eyes of the woman she loved. A few more moments of silence, then Yennefer answered "Yes. I lived two or three lifetimes already."  
"You haven't been satisfied in any of them." was now Tissaias response who felt a slight pain when thinking about the fact that Yennefer never seemed to have found anything that made her truly happy.  
"I tried... But I have no legacy to leave behind... No family." Yennefers words echoed through the other womans head and she turned away, couldn't keep the eye contact any longer. Before she could say anything in return, Yennefer continued. "It's time to accept that life has no more to give." Now Tissaia couldn't quite believe what she heard. She knew life has never been easy for Yennefer, but that the mage thought about life and herself like that...  
"You still have so much left to give"  
"Like what? There is nothing out there for me anymore. No more adventures, no more things to see, no more love."  
"That is not true Yennefer, you are loved by a lot of people..."  
"Yeah? Who? Who would love me, Yennefer of Vengerberg? Tell me." now it sounded like a challenge. A challenge of wich she was sure no one could win.  
But Tissaia could. Her eyes met Yennefers once more "I do. I love you." There it was. Three little words that the rectoress had carried around with her for such a long time.  
She could see how shocked Yennefer was, her purple eyes wided, mouth slightly open.  
"You don't need to say anything... But it needed saying... Before it's too late. I need you to know that you are loved, and by no one more than me...." Tissaia finally added and then stood up. She wasn't really sure where to go but that problem solved itself when Yennefer suddenly rose up and now towered Tissaia. Yennefers hand found the hand of her former teacher and took it into hers. Tissaias heart beat sped up. "You love me?" she whispered and Tissaia nodded slightly. Silence, again. Yennefer looked like she wanted to say something but no word came out of her voice. Fuck it, was the only thing Tissaia could think. She might be dead in less than 24 hours so she better make the best out of it. She reached up to Yennefers head and dragged her down just a bit, so she could get on her tiptoes and connect their lips. It felt even better than she had imagined it would. And then Yennefer finally seemed to get over her shock and actually kissed Tissaia back. The hands of the black haired mage went on the others back to drag her even closer, so that now their bodies were nearly touching. Eventually they parted and a smile appeared on Yennefers face "We could have done this sooner, you know? If you would have told me that you like me." "Well, I can't rememver that you ever said anything yourself" Tissaia stated, while catching her breath again. "I know... I guess we both messed up a bit." "Well, it's not too late to catch up on some things... As long as you promise me not to die tomorrow." "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not quite satisfied with the way this turned up, but I guess it works.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
